Research
by FrostedOpal
Summary: Taro and Ayano do some research for their biology project. Contains sexual content and cursing. Ayano Yandere Chan, Taro Senpai.


A.N. This is in Ayano/Yandere's POV. Also, if you didn't know, Taro Yamada is Senpai. Enjoy!

School is so boring. I dozed off once in class today, only to be scolded by Sensei. The only class I looked forward to was biology, for two reasons. One, biology is my favorite subject. And two, it's the only class I have together with Senpai.

Oh.. My Senpai...

I wanted to run my fingers through his luscious licorice waves. His eyes were gray, but they weren't soulless. There was still life to him. The way he smiled made my heart melt.

If only he knew how I felt about him..

Biology finally came. My favorite time of the day.

"Everyone, take your seats." Sensei told us. We all took our seats and waited for her to talk.

"For the next 3 days, you will be working on a project on how the human body develops during puberty. You will be able to choose which gender you want to primarily focus on. This will be a partner project, and count for half of your grade this semester." Sensei explained.

"Since we have everyone in today and an even amount of girls and boys, everyone will be assigned a partner of the opposite gender."

Maybe Senpai could work with me! But the teacher was probably going to make us pick our partners from sticks, like she always does.

"All the girls will choose their partner from sticks. I will put them in a cup and you will choose the stick. Ok?"

"Ok Sensei." The girls, including I, said.

Senpai hadn't been taken yet when it was my turn.

There were 5 sticks in the cup when it was my turn. I wanted to choose the one in the middle, but a gut feeling told me to pick the one closest to my right. I pulled it out and my heart stopped when I read the name.

"Who is it?" Sensei asked.

"T-Taro Yamada.." My Senpai is my partner! I was so excited!

"Ok then, Taro, you and Ayano are partners." She said.

When I walked up to him he seemed ok with being my partner. "Where do you wanna work on it?" I asked him shyly.

"Where do you wanna work on it?" He smiled and tossed his bangs out of his face like a supermodel. It was so hot..

"My house?"

"Sure, we can walk together if you want."

"Y-yeah.. That would be great." I blushed and turned away automatically. I think he still saw though, as I heard him chuckle.

After school that day, I hurriedly put my bike back into my garage before we walked home together. I wanted to actually.. walk with him, you know?

"Hey Ayano!" He waved and smiled at me.

"Hey, my house is two blocks down. You don't mind walking that, right?" I asked him.

"Nah, don't worry. Let's go." He held my hand, and I turned bright pink. My Senpai was holding my hand! I was in heaven!

After the walk, we stopped at my house. I opened it up and led him to my room. We both took off our shoes and went inside.

"I have supplies for the project here, so we don't need to buy anything." I let him know.

"Ok that's great! So, I was thinking.. Can we do the female puberty change rather than the male? It would be more interesting." He asked me.

"S-sure why not? I'll go find some videos of it on my computer.." I was about to walk up to my computer when he pulled my arm down, placing us both on my bed.

"You're a girl, you don't need to find videos of it, you can tell me." He began touching my shoulders softly.

I bet him touching my shoulders wasn't intended to be sexual, but why not think it was?

I looked at him seductively. "How about I show you instead?"

His face flushed, and I could see a tent forming in his crotch. "If you're comfortable with it why not.." He mumbled.

I untied the ribbon on my sailor uniform, threw it off, then slipped my shirt off, leaving my bra on.

"When a girl goes through puberty, she develops breasts. As you can see, I've developed them already." I said slyly, unclasping my bra, letting my breasts touch the cold air. My nipples got hard as they felt the air.

"Fuck.." He whispered. He couldn't resist himself and squeezed my right one, and sucked on the left one.

"Aahh.." I moaned softly, feeling his hands punch my nipple.

"Show me what else happens," He commanded.

I got on my hands and knees and lifted up my skirt, showing my ass and my low rise panties to him.

"Women develop more fat in areas such as the hips, the thighs, and the chest." I spoke, slurring my words slightly.

"Damn.. You have a nice ass.." He took a hand and slapped a cheek, leaving a stinging red mark there. "Eep!" I squealed, loving the hit.

"What do we have here?" He asked playfully, pulling down my soaking wet panties. "Someone's getting excited.." He teased, rubbing his fingers against my wet pussy. He inserted one and I grinded against it, wanting the finger to touch me everywhere deep inside me.

"Oh God!" I moaned, shutting my eyes tight. "M-more.."

He shoved in two more fingers quickly, and thrusted them in crazy fast. He squeezed my boob hard with his other hand, fingertips swirling around my nipple. Once he felt I was stretched out enough, he eventually pulled the fingers out and I whimpered.

As quickly as he could, he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing a hard, huge cock with a burning red tip. I looked at it then pushed him down lightly on my bed so he was laying down on his back, then I crawled on top of him and began sucking his dick.

"Oh fuck yes.. Keep licking it." He commanded, shutting his eyes and putting his hands on the back of my head, pushing my mouth down farther on his cock.

I swirled my tongue around his tip, taking the rest out of my mouth and focusing on the tip. He began thrusting his dick into my mouth, moaning like crazy. I slipped off my skirt in the process, leaving on my stockings.

"Fuck.." He moaned, pulling his dick out of my mouth and flipping me over onto my back, sticking his huge penis inside of me. I squealed, laying my head into the pillows, spreading my legs as far as they could go to allow him to penetrate me deeper. It felt so good! He grabbed my breasts hard and started pounding into me, the heat turning my pussy bright red. He panted, taking a hand off my boob and putting it underneath my head, kissing me hard. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his back, massaging his shoulders.

"Oh god T-Taro.. It feels fucking amazing.." I whispered, after our mouths parted. He took this as a sign to thrust harder, and he did, slamming into me so fast the bed started to shake.

My eyes were rolling back from the pleasure, I couldn't help it. "Ahh.." I whispered softly as I came. My warm juices spread all over his dick and lower stomach as I squirted.

"Fuck.." He growled, watching me as I squirted everywhere. Taro held onto the headboard as he pounded as fast as he could into me, and I began to feel squirts of a hot, thick substance beginning to flood my pussy. Senpai was cumming inside me! I didn't care if I got pregnant or not, it was my Senpai's cum inside of me! It felt like such an honor.

He pulled out, and I looked down at my opening. Cum was oozing out of it at a steady pace, and I blushed a deep red.

He pulled the covers over the both of us and we slept.

Needless to say, when the project was due, our "research" definitely gave us the A+ in the end.


End file.
